


Whipped

by Littlemistake, nancylovesreylo, TrashcanWren



Series: Take Home Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Oral Sex, The way to Rey's heart is through breakfast, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shower fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancylovesreylo/pseuds/nancylovesreylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: To say that Kylo Ren is frustrated is the understatement of the year. It’s been three long weeks since Rey offered to give him that private cooking lesson. And now at any moment she’s due at his apartment… with her entire production crew in tow. Part 2 of Bon Appetit, from the Swolo Cookbook Collection 2019





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Tazwren and nancylovesreylo who provided the inspiration and setting for this fic. I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

 

To say that Kylo Ren was frustrated was the _understatement_ of the year.

****

It had been three long weeks of back and forth texts trying to arrange a suitable time for that private lesson and whipped cream recipe Rey had promised. But between both of  their hectic schedules they had not actually landed any concrete arrangements.

****

And now, in 15 minutes she was due with her entire production crew, to tape her Take Home Chef cooking show - in the comfort of his kitchen where they had been so intimate three weeks before. The memories lingered still, causing him to lose all interest in fulfilling his driving need with anyone but _her_. So he was quite beside himself with pent up lust at this point.

****

He glared at his phone, considering how to respond to her last message.

****

Cajun Queen: _Let’s keep it professional, if we eye fuck each other throughout the taping we will never make it past the censors. This show is strictly G rated._

****

He fired back his response: _Don’t worry about me, I always bring my A-game._

****

Immediately a response back -

****

Cajun Queen: _I’m counting on it._

****

He felt a twinge in his pants at the loaded response. Sweet, spicy, and _very_ smoky he reminded himself.

****

He appraised his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The wavy hair framing his handsome face, the black jacket that travelled his shoulders with precision tailoring, black shirt and tie, moving his eyes down to his black jeans that gripped his ass. He had dressed head to toe in black, knowing it gave him a dangerous air, one that said being left alone in his company could lead to _anything_.

****

Hearing a knock, he strode to the door. As he opened it, he felt the now familiar rush of blood to his cock as he saw Rey smiling up at him.

****

“Miss Boudreaux, a pleasure as always,” he said silkily.

****

She looked even more delicious than the last time. Her short green dress clung to her curves, bare arms and long legs exposed. Just a hint of lace at the shoulder and thigh giving a glimpse of the smooth supple skin he knew was to be found underneath. Skin that had pebbled into goosebumps as he had ghosted his lips along it three weeks ago. He recalled how fantastic those strong legs had felt wrapped around his waist as he nailed her up against his fridge.

****

He was curious to note the large cooler bag slung over her shoulder, but his attention was quickly diverted by what he assumed was her production crew behind her.

****

“Hello Kylo, I’d like you to meet my crew. This is Poe, Finn and of course you’ve been in touch with my assistant, Rose. Everyone else is support.”

****

Kylo decided it was time to go on the charm offensive.

****

He beamed a big smile at the group, shaking their hands, thanking them for coming. He was pleased to see Rey’s eyes widen in surprise in response. He beckoned them in, showing them through to his expansive kitchen. He silently appraised her beautiful backside as she casually placed the cooler bag on the floor of his dining room to the left of the kitchen. The movement making her dress ride up ever so slightly to end just below her perky cheeks. As she turned, she noticed his appreciative gaze.

****

_That dress. I intend to peel it off you later._

****

She gave what would have been a cool look in return, save for the dangerous glint in her eyes.

****

“Nice set up you have here,” whistled Poe.

****

“I have an appreciation for the finer things,” Kylo replied smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers.

****

Poe turned to Finn, Rose and the rest of the crew, clapping his hands to gain their attention. “Hey everybody, we’ve got 30 minutes before we need to start taping. Let’s go!”

****

For the next half an hour the crew bustled around his kitchen, setting up the television equipment, the lighting, the ingredients to be used for the dishes to be prepared that night  placed on the smooth marble counter.

****

The counter she had tried without success to get purchase on, moaning while he took her hard from behind.

****

He smirked when he saw the cream, vanilla bean and sugar set aside for the whipped cream that was to accompany dessert.

****

_Nothing I haven’t seen before_ , he thought, remembering that she had promised him a special recipe. _What’s so special about that?_

****

True to his word, he brought his A-game to the taping. Being the ever-cooperative, family friendly guest, asking questions, seeking assistance with his knife skills, feigning interest.

****

She, in return, seemed to be doing _everything_ in her power to drive him completely insane. Biting her lips as she smoothly sliced and chopped the ingredients, delicately licking her thumb when a little broth splashed onto it. All the things that when watching her show alone in his living room, left him hard and needing desperate release. And as she went onto her tiptoes to stir the rice into the bubbling pot, causing her to arch her back and accentuate the roundness of her ass cheeks, it was _all_ he could do not to throw her on the floor and take her, crew or no crew.

****

G rated or not.

****

Although it felt to Kylo like a millennium, taping was completed within a couple of hours and the crew began to pack down and bump out. Rey stood next to Poe as they studied the taped footage from the show. Kylo’s eyes narrowed, a wave of jealousy shot through him as she lent over Poe’s shoulder, her hand on his arm to look into the monitor.

****

Thankfully, the crew made quick work cleaning down the kitchen surfaces, the leftovers from the meal quickly distributed and eaten. Kylo watched from the dining room as the comotion slowly died down, as one by one the crew departed until only he, Rey and Poe were left.

****

“Hey Rey, you coming?” asked Poe, indicating it was time to go.

****

“No, it’s cool. I just want to check with Kylo to see if he wants any pointers or has any questions around what we did here tonight,” she replied nonchalantly. Although her eyes were _anything_ but casual as they glittered at him.

****

“Sure thing,” Poe replied easily. “Hey, one of the crew left this behind,” Poe said, noticing the cooler Rey had placed in the dining room earlier. He bent down to sling it over his shoulder.

****

“Don’t worry Poe, I’ll take care of it,’ she said easily, plucking the strap from Poe’s hand.

****

“Suit yourself,” Poe shrugged, he turned and offered his hand out to Kylo. “Good work tonight Kylo, you seem really comfortable in front of a camera. A natural.”

****

Kylo responded with an _extra_ firm grip on Poe’s hand. “It's the host, she has a way of putting people at ease,” he replied.

****

Poe returned the grip with a similar force, only breaking the handshake to turn to give Rey a kiss on the cheek. A kiss which made her smile and made Kylo want to break Poe’s nose with his fist.

****

“Night, champ,” Poe called out as he turned and walked out into the corridor, closing the apartment door behind him.

****

They stood in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Electricity buzzed between them.

****

“We find ourselves alone at last, Miss Boudreaux… I would _very_ much like my lesson now,” he said with a wolfish grin.

****

“Let’s see if you’re a quick learner,” she said as she bent down to unzip the cooler bag, giving him another wonderful view of her glorious ass.

****

His dick twitched in appreciation.

****

She placed the contents of the bag on the counter - a whipped cream atomiser, cream and rose water. Once finished, she turned to him with a smile at the corner of her mouth and a glint in her eyes.

****

“Now, this is a very special lesson. One I don’t give very often, so it’s important to pay attention. Firstly,  it’s important to get the right... _fit_ . So tonight I’ve gone for one of the smaller atomiser models. But in a commercial kitchen you would need something much _larger_. Generally, I find bigger is always better,” she said in her brightest presenter tone.

****

He remembered how she had moaned as she sank down on his cock.

****

“Yes, you do prefer bigger, don’t you,” he agreed, slyly.

****

She reached down to pick up the canister, and commenced stroking the beads of condensation that had been created by the cold, wet environment of the cooler bag. Causing his mouth to run dry and the blood to rush to his cock at the suggestion of her hands doing that to _him_.

****

“Did you know using a[ whipped cream dispenser](https://www.creamwhip.com.au/whipped-cream-dispensers/) yields twice the amount of whipped cream than whipping by hand?  If you are looking for more…. _bang_ for your buck,” she continued, innocently tilting her head to the side.

****

He was becoming impatient to get things moving. “ _I’m_ _well aware of the benefits of using a  whipped cream dispenser,”_ he huffed.

****

Which in turn earned him a cool look from her, which was not at all congruent with the suggestion her fingers made as they trailed along the atomiser.

****

“Do you want the lesson or not?” she retorted.

****

His growing hard-on in his pants told him just how desperately he _needed_ the lesson.

****

_“Please_ continue,” he muttered, deciding at that moment that silence was going to be the fastest way to get to the practical demonstration.

****

She continued to delicately stroke the length of the atomiser until her fingers reached the neck of the canister.

****

“Excellent. First, you need to remove the... _head_ … of the unit and pour in your ingredients. In this case, cream - mine is organic and sourced locally to reduce food mileage - rose water and powdered sugar.”

****

As she unscrewed the lid of the rose water bottle, he inhaled the delicate rose scent as it wafted across to him.

****

“Except, when I am using it... topically, I omit the sugar. Because you never know where it might end up, and sugar is not a substance that is friendly to certain…. _environments_.

****

He _very_ much wanted to get all up in her environments. There was so much he wanted to do to her, after three long weeks of thinking how it felt to be inside her, to feel her come around him. Stroking himself to the memory.

****

But right now he needed the real thing. Not just the echo.

****

“Fun fact, there are several different names a whipped cream dispenser can also go by including whippits, nossies and my personal favourite ….. Johnsons,” her nose wrinkled in humour as she smiled at her double entendres.

****

_His_ Johnson jumped at the mention of the word. Agonising tension was building throughout his body, causing him to clench and unclench his fists. He decided that when the lesson was over, he was going to fuck her so hard she was going to see stars, and be ruined for all other men.

****

“So, you place your charger bulb into your charger holder, and… _screw it_ on on the head of the dispenser,” her hand wrapped around the canister as she completed its assembly.

****

His hands continued to clench and unclench, itching to touch her.

****

“So now that’s done, all you need to do is shake the dispenser so the nitrous mixes with the cream, turn the dispenser upside down, and press the lever.”

****

“Here, let me give you a demonstration,” she purred, as she reached down to gently bring his hand level to her middle, smoothing out his clenched fist, unfurling his long thick fingers. Fire burned up through his arm as she touched him.

****

Pressing the lever on the canister, a shot of cream blasted on to his middle fingers. It felt deliciously cool and smooth, the rose water essence perfuming the air around them.

****

Continuing to hold his hand in place, she slowly placed the canister back onto the counter.

****

“Let me do a quality check,” she said seductively, taking his hand to her face. Her tongue delicately poking out to take a tiny taste. She moaned in appreciation, taking his fingers fully into her mouth. Fellating his digits, rolling her tongue, sucking and caressing, he let out with a low groan, new desire coursing through him, tingling throughout his entire body.

****

_I’ve been patient enough._

****

Kylo could no longer control himself, he simply has to touch her, to kiss her.

****

He used his free hand to snake around her waist, pulling her in close, his fingers digging into her hip. He felt her breath hitch in her chest and around his fingers in her mouth. He pressed his erection into her pelvis, to remind her what he had to offer her, what he had to give.

****

Removing his fingers from her mouth, he lowered his head to capture her lips in his, and he was overwhelmed a heady mix of cream, roses and _her_. It swirled between them, the cream slippery and sweet, her breasts crushed against him as she began to slide her pelvis up and down.

****

He was pleased to see they seemed to have progressed to the practical component of the lesson. As she rubbed against him he was overcome by the need to _take_ her. But he also wanted to make this last, for as exciting as their last encounter was, it was over far too quickly. Which was not how he wanted things to unfold this time. He wanted to take his time with her, to explore and touch and taste every inch of her. To see how many ways he could ruin her and watch her unravel.

****

So she would come back to play another day.

****

Rey broke their kiss, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated with desire. Her lips red and swollen. Her chest heaving with exertion.

****

Kylo knew he had her then. No more teasing.

****

“Lesson’s over,” she gasped between shallow breaths.

****

“Fucking _right_ it is,” he growled.

****

“So, during the practical session things get pretty messy. So I suggest we get completely naked for this next part,” as she spoke she wriggled to turn herself around in his arms. “Can you help me with my dress?”

****

His fingers traveled up her back, reaching the base of her neck. Pinching the slider, he slowly undid her dress, his fingers following the exposed skin as the zipper trailed down. As he slid her dress down, he drew in a sharp intake of breath as he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. Goosebumps trailed in the wake of his fingers, as she shivered underneath his touch.

****

Reaching the bottom of the zipper, he slid his hands up under the shoulders of her dress, never once breaking contact with the soft smooth skin of her back, sensing the strong muscles beneath it. His fingers traced down the curve of her arms, her hips. He slid her dress down over her thighs, gathering her lacy g-string as he went. He knelt on the floor as she stepped out of her dress. As he rose to stand again, he kissed behind her knees, earning him a giggle, up over her ass, up her back, to her neck.

****

His hands came around the front to cup the underside of her breasts, long fingers sweeping her erect nipples. Then they roamed down to caress her hips, across her stomach down to between her thighs. He dipped into her wet warm folds, coating his fingers in her arousal.

****

He almost came in his pants when he realised her pussy was completely bare, not a patch, not a landing strip, nothing. Nothing in between his hand and her folds.

****

“That’s different from last time,” he choked, leaning into her, the excitement of his discovery making his legs go weak.

****

“Last time, I didn’t expect to fuck the Take Home Chef guest,” she replied smoothly, leaning back into him. He chuckled, and knew this is the signal for him to continue, so he began to rub around her entrance, delivering delicious friction to her clit as he did. She writhed and moaned against him, and he could feel the tacky sensation of his precum sticking to his underwear as she did. His cock burned to thrust deep inside her, but he strengthened his resolve to delay this ever rising urge. He wanted to feel her come around his fingers first.

****

He dove two of his fingers inside of her, feeling her heat, feeling her clench around him as he began to pump his fingers, curling then to reach into the most sensitive part of her as the palm of his hand continued to rub against her clit.

****

She was so wet, so tight, he knew that throughout the evening the tension had been building in her too, as they had teased and tempted the other. She clutched his strong forearms with her hand, which held her against him as her legs begin to buckle.

****

He wanted her to remain upright, to take the exquisite punishment from his fingers as she came.

****

Her hips rotated as her moans became longer and louder, rubbing harder against his erection. He remembered how the last time she had come silently as he had fucked her up against the fridge. This time he wanted to hear her scream his name as he ruined her with his fingers.

****

“Do you want come?” he whispered into her ear.

****

“Yessssss,” she hissed.

****

“Yes…” he asked

****

“Fuck yes, Kylo, I want to come, I _need_ to come,” she keened as she spoke.

****

“Say my name again and you shall,” he instructed.

****

She started out with a whisper, growing loud and louder as he adjusted his movements to rub up inside her while maintaining continuous pressure on the spot that would completely unravel her. Repeating his name over and over again as she finally came undone around his fingers, pulsing and clenching, her body shuddering against his chest. As she hit her peak, Kylo was grateful for the excellent soundproofing within his apartment as she bellowed out his name in one long cry.

****

Finally completely spent, she went limp in his arms as he tightened his arm around her, gently removing his fingers from her folds.

****

“Taste this,” he said as he carefully inserted his cum soaked fingers into her mouth, which she languidly licked clean as small aftershocks continued to course through her.

****

His cock felt as if it was ready to burst, as if the merest touch, lick or stroke would be enough to tip him over the edge. He was torn between his need for immediate release and his desire to take his time receiving pleasure from her.

****

Having had the opportunity to recover, Rey turned in his arms, seemingly determined to return the favour. She quickly started removing his clothes, peeling back his jacket, loosening his tie, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, she then unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants to the floor. All of it. Until he was completely naked, hard and his cock slick with pre cum.

****

Eyeing his erection, she shook the canister in her hand.

****

“Should have brought the commercial size,” she said dryly. “Get on the floor.”

****

He descended down onto the cool kitchen tiles, the temperature sizzling against his back. He was completely on fire, ablaze with need. The shock of it helped to settle his cock somewhat.

****

Joining him on the floor, Rey tipped the canister upside down, and applied the cream to his nipples, tracing the outline of his 8-pack, around his belly button and then tracked a line down his pelvis to his cock. He startled as the cream hit his erection, which also aided to reduce his urgency.

****

She giggled at his reaction, slowly tracing her finger along the line of cream around his nipples. Scooping up a dob of it on the end of her finger, she put it to her mouth, making a big show of how delicious it tasted. Bringing her head down to his chest, delicately poking out her tongue, she started to lave and lick, starting with cream on his nipples. The residue left behind was slippery, coating his body, leaving a sheen.

****

As she stopped to look up at him, his breathing continued to labour. As she had worked her way across his chest he had moved his hand to her hip, gripping it tightly. She had a smudge of cream on the tip her her nose, he lifted his head to collect it with his tongue, causing her to giggle again. The sound caused a fresh wave of fire to wash through him. With a moan he crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue dancing with hers, savouring the taste.

****

He tried to lay her across his chest, for her breasts to slip and slide against him, but she resisted, pushing back with her hands playfully. He responded by sliding his fingers around under her firm butt cheeks, seeking her pussy which once again he found swollen, hot and wet. She didn’t stop him, lifting her ass so he could get deeper access.

****

He slowly began to stroke and dip inside her, causing her to wantonly groan against his belly button, spreading her legs further as she recommenced her journey down to his cock. She paid _particular_ attention to the trail of hair leading down his pelvis, rocking against his fingers as he pumped into her.

****

While the cream on his dick had warmed slightly with his body temperature, when she finally wrapped her mouth around him, the warm wet sensation of her mouth was a complete shock.

****

His body involuntarily thrust into the air, as he yelped, causing her to choke and gasp on his dick. It was fortunate that his fingers had been on an outward motion at the time, lest Rey suffered from additional internal injuries as a result.

****

Kylo was _mortified_ , he prided himself on always remaining in control in these situations. He was not some horny, groping school boy. He was Kylo Fucking Ren™, and he never _ever_ pulled shit like that while a woman had his dick in her mouth.

****

Rey, recovering from his thrust down into her throat, seemed _entirely_ pleased that she had reduced him to some kind of simpering, bumbling idiot. She chuckled, placing her palm against his pelvis to gently push him down flat onto the floor again.

****

“Easy, _cher_ ” she crooned.

****

She wiggled her butt to indicate he should get back on the job. She, in turn, returned his achingly hard cock to her warm willing mouth. Her mouth making a tight seal around his length, her tongue dancing around the base, over the slit, his precum mixing in with the cream to create the most _filthy_ concoction she had ever tasted.

****

“Delicious,” she said sikily in between strokes from her tongue.

****

A little more prepared for the sensations she was able to elicit from him, this time he was able to keep his movements under far better control. Rey however, was fast becoming undone as Kylo continued to fuck her with his fingers. He set about a punishing routine, fully intending that she would come before him. Her hips were beginning to undulate and writhe, a tell tale sign she was not far away and that the build towards her climax was gaining momentum. This in turn seemed to fuel her to take him deeper into her mouth, to hollow her cheeks to suck harder.

****

There was nothing quiet about either of them, their groans, both completely wrapped up in the pleasure of the other while approaching their own completion.

****

Kylo was suddenly overwhelmed by the burning need to feel her come around him. Her core squeezing and pulsing. To have her ride him as hard as she fucking wanted to as he thrust up into her, holding her in place as she ground down, impaled and filled with his cock.

****

“Rey… I want you, fucking ride me, now, come inside you, _please_ ,” he babbled almost incoherently, but clear enough for her to understand.

****

She released him from her mouth with a resounding last suck that popped in its intensity. Spinning around, she swung her leg over to straddle him, frantic and wild to take him inside her. The residue of the cream made them both slippery, meaning he had to hold tightly onto her hips to keep her from sliding off. Normally they would find the situation amusing, but both of them were just too far gone to enjoy the humour.

****

She quickly lowered herself onto his cock, throwing her head back as he stretched deep into her, leaving her feeling _so_ full. She placed her hands on his hard stomach, using them as leverage to piston up and down. The position caused her breasts to jut out in front of her, bouncing as she moved.

****

It was the most glorious sight he had seen in his life.

****

His breath became even more ragged. He was completely lost in the moment, thrusting up into her. This time she was completely ready to take all of him, she _needed_ it. Suddenly the wave hit him, completely bowling him over, his cock pumping his cum into her as her pussy gripped, squeezed and rippled around him, not wanting one inch of contact to be missed. He felt her gush around his cock, hot and wet.

****

The smell of the rose water and cream mixing with the scent of their sex was one that neither of them would forget for a very, _very_ long time.

****

She collapsed on top of him, leaving them still joined, both trying to catch their breath.

****

Lying chest to chest, the contact was still slippery from the cream residue, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her. This time they laughed together, her fingers buried in his hair, as they nuzzled and kissed each other’s faces and necks. Slow soft kisses that come after an intense intimate experience like the one they had just shared.

****

“Something else that’s different this time… I’ve already eaten,” she said as she grazed her teeth along his neck, smiling as he responded with a laugh, recalling how three weeks ago their afterglow had been broken by her grumbling stomach.

****

He cleared his throat as he made his move to entice her to stay longer this time.

****

“Speaking of eating… if I let you out of my arms, which I don’t intend to, and if you had the energy to take that sinful body to the fridge, which I doubt you do, you’d find the ingredients for Challah French Toast with Berry Sauce,” he tried to keep his tone light, but he desperately wanted her to stay longer this time. And he figured the way to do it was with a delicious breakfast. Well that, and his cock.

****

“Which I would like to eat tomorrow morning, while using your naked body as a stable table, after which you would do the same to me,” this time he was unable to keep his tone light, his desire impossible to disguise.

****

She lifted her head from her burrow into his neck to look at him, her brow furrowed as she tried to place the recipe. Finally recognition flooded across her face. “Was that my dish from the… Valentine's Day show?” she laughed at the realisation. “So smooth Kylo,” she purred. “You know Valentine's Day is a long way off, right?”

****

“I’m aware,” he muttered. “That _doesn’t_ answer my question.”

****

She smiled as she looked down at him. “That does sound tempting… if only to make sure you don’t balls it up…”

****

In mock outrage he rolled her under him, his long thick fingers unleashing a tickle campaign that he thoroughly enjoyed as she squirmed, wriggled and giggled beneath him. However, their bodies were still slippery, so hanging on to her to her was proving difficult - despite his considerable bulk.

****

“I think we need to take this to the shower, don’t you?” he growled.

****

“Please,” she replied, still out of breath from his tickle assault.

****

As he rose, he helped her to her feet, then lifting her up to carry her. Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist as she madly kissed him. Making the journey to the bathroom exciting, but challenging.

****

And Kylo was _always_ up for a challenge.

****

Neither of them broke their embrace as they entered Kylo’s expansive, gleaming double shower. He braced one arm to hold her as the other fumbled with the faucet. As they were both still slick from the cream, he was forced to push her up against the wall of the shower for leverage as the warm mist of the water started to rain upon them.

****

Not for one moment during all of this did they break their kiss, their tongues dancing, exploring, tasting.

****

Kylo felt himself start to get hard again, as he rubbed his cock against her folds while she ground and moaned in response. But he knew he had all night for this, now that she had agreed to stay.

****

For breakfast purposes. Well, and his dick.

****

So, he wanted to give her _everything_ , to do all the things he’d fantasised about since he first saw her on his television set.

****

So he gently uncoupled her legs from around his waist, setting her feet firmly on the floor of the shower before he grabbed his shower gel and began to soap her up, using his hands to rub and stroke and lather. She continued to rest against the shower wall, her eyes closed, swollen lips slightly parted, completely lost in the moment as he washed away the remainder of her lesson in the kitchen, instead replacing it with the woody, citrus almost leathery notes of his gel. Scenting her with _him_.

****

After she’s clean, he knelt before her, sliding his hands up her inner thighs, brushing against her bare pussy. He pressed his face into her, the heady scent of her arousal mixing together with the notes of the shower gel. She straddled his shoulders, enabling her to grind against his face as he licked, sucked and probed her with his lips and tongue, his fingers curled deep within her. He watched her unravel above him, her hands threaded through his damp locks as she screamed his name, this time with no prompting from him.

****

Considering the echo-enhancing qualities of the bathroom, he was not sure if there was any soundproofing thick enough to absorb the delicious sound of her climax from his neighbours.

****

He didn’t mind.

****

She was utterly ruined, leaning against him, nuzzled into the crook of his arm, as he in turn washed himself down. After they’re finished he carefully pat her dry with a soft towel, being _ever_ so careful when it came to the sensitive skin between her thighs.

****

Completely naked, they crawled into his luxurious bed, the silk sheets smooth against their bare skin. He kissed her deeply as he entered her, her legs wrapped around him, her hips undulating beneath him, until they both came crashing down together.

****

This washow they fell asleep, with Kylo utterly content, his arms wrapped around her. As Rey drifted off, she dreamt of devouring Challah French Toast with Berry Sauce, using his backside as a table. As Kylo slipped into slumber, he recalled there was still a canister filled with whipped cream on his kitchen counter.

****

And he knew _exactly_ what to accompany it with.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! So if you would like to leave either or both, I would so appreciate it.


End file.
